


Cold

by JamesAeza



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Cold, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, Freezing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Snakes, Transformation, basically just really cute and fluffy, like very light, snek - Freeform, snek boi, taking care of janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Janus is cold. So cold he can't do anything except sit and be cold.Patton wants to help him out.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I know my pieces have been pretty short. I kinda threw myself into this original bilingual piece about the meaninglessness of the concepts of good and bad.   
> Anyway. Am I a mutishipper? Yes. Can this be read as platonic or romantic? Also Yes.   
> Finally, I thought cold-blooded Janus and also Snek Janus had a lot of fluff potential, so I tapped it. I hope you enjoy.

Janus hadn’t slept in days. It wasn’t his fault, per se. It was just that everything was so… cold. Too cold to do anything but think about how cold he was. Even his ‘evil villain’ costume didn’t do much against the biting chill, especially seeing as half of it was coming from inside him. 

He usually had control over the temperature inside his own room, unless either Creativity took over. He was fairly sure that Roman, unaware that he was cold blooded, was messing with him by playing with the heat in there. He could have gone to find Roman and explained why he had to stop. He could have gone to Remus and asked him to put it back. But once again, he was too cold. It made him sluggish and tired. 

He pulled off the cape and hat, giving up that approach. He couldn’t use his body heat if he had no body heat. He needed the room to be hot again. He tried once again to put the thermostat back up, but it ignored him. Definitely Roman being his usual obnoxious self. 

He curled in on himself, unsure why, as there was no warmth there. He hid his face in his knees, and with that, he felt a little pop and he made a squeaking noise against his will. 

When he looked down at himself again, he realized he’d become a snake. It always happened when things got really bad, but who knew the cold could trigger a transformation? Not him. Until now. 

Great. Just perfect. Now he had even less control in the situation. He always hated transforming. It made him feel so helpless. And besides, he was still cold. 

Well, there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He made his way into his desk drawer, curling up and attempting to finally get a second of rest. 

“Has anyone seen Janus lately?”

Logan shrugged, not looking up from his book. Virgil rolled his eyes and offered a “no”. Roman said he hadn’t, looking a little awkward. Patton sighed. 

“I haven’t seen him at all recently and it’s making me nervous. What if he’s not eating? He needs to be with us. It’s good for the mental health and all that jazz.”

Logan nodded in agreement, still neglecting to look up. “Why don’t you go ask Remus? He spends more time with Janus than we do.”

Patton nodded, thanking Logan as he exited the main room. When he got to Remus’s door, he was a little hesitant to knock, as always. Remus’s ‘trash-spewing’ still got to him more than he’d like to admit. He knew Remus was trying, though, so he stayed civil.

When the door swung open and Remus appeared covered in something red and sticky, Patton deliberately did not look behind him. Or directly at him. Instead, he got right to the point. “Have you seen Janus around these past few days?”

“Nope.” He informed him, popping the P. “Why?”

Patton sighed. “No one has.”

“Ooh, I wonder what happened. Maybe he-”

Patton shut the door. Whatever Remus was about to say, he probably didn’t want to hear it. 

He made his way to Janus’s room. It turned out no one had seen him. He knocked once. Then twice. Then he called his name. 

Patton didn’t like intruding on his kids’ privacy, but sometimes it was a necessary evil. He tested the knob, which was, surprisingly, unlocked. He eased the door open, calling Janus’s name once again. 

It was empty. That was weird. For a moment fear shot through him, but then quickly dissipated as he heard a small noise and saw a flicker of movement coming from inside the desk drawer. 

Wait. Back up. Patton was fairly sure that Janus, despite being the shortest of all of them, couldn’t even come close to fitting in a desk drawer. Either way, there was definitely something in there, so he eased it open. 

Well, that was unexpected. He didn’t know Janus kept snakes. 

And for being half-snake himself, it was surprising that he didn’t know how to treat one. Snakes had cold blood. They needed heat-lamps and terrariums and not to be left freezing in desk drawers. Speaking of which, the room was oddly cold. And he still hadn’t found Janus. He looked down, and almost yipped when he saw that the snake had curled around his wrist. 

“Oh, aren’t you cute! We’ll get you warmed up just as soon as we find Janus.”

The snake made the closest thing possible to an annoyed expression and lifted his tail up, pointing at his own head. 

Realization dawned on Patton’s face. “...oh. Um, why are you a whole snake now?”

The snake, well, Janus, ignored him, continuing to make his way up his arm. 

Patton giggled. “Oopsy. I guess you probably can’t talk when you’re a snake. That’s fine. Let’s get you somewhere a little warmer then, okay?”

The snake didn’t respond, and Patton took that as a yes, making his way to his own room. 

When he entered, he looked around. “I don’t think I have a heat lamp, which is what you’re supposed to have. Oh! I know what we can do.” Entering the bathroom, Patton put on warm water in the sink, testing it to make sure it was okay. Once it was full, he turned off the faucet. 

He held his arm over the sink, expecting him to get in, but he was ignored as he only squeezed him tighter, not ready to lose the source of warm that was Patton’s arm. 

“Come on, get in there. It’ll feel nice, I promise.”

He was ignored once again. Sighing, and preparing himself to get wet, he lowered his arm into the water, and the chilly snake along with it. The death grip immediately loosened, and if snakes could look relaxed, this one sure did. 

They stayed that way for almost ten minutes before the snake jerked into motion. He uncoiled himself, exited the sink, and got onto the floor. When Patton looked down to find the snake, he instead found all 5 feet 5 inches of Janus, dressed in just a t-shirt and sweats and complete with pink cheeks and damp hair. 

He quickly stumbled to his feet, trying to look collected and failing miserably. Patton placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Janus looked surprised at that.

“I- I apologize for… that. It was… weird. Anyway, I’m gonna, like, go now-”

Patton started giggling. Janus just looked at him. Of all things he expected, it was not this. 

“Oh,” Patton coughed, pulling himself back together. “That was… almost too precious to process.”

Janus flushed hot pink, eyes flicking around to look for his hat. He felt so naked without it. He was not sure how to respond to Patton’s affections. 

As he stood there, brain rushing to keep up, Patton became a little more serious. 

“You’re lucky I found you when I did. That could have been really risky. I assume the cold is what made you a snake, but why was it so cold in there anyway?”

Janus shrugged. “Practical joke by Roman, I assume. I don’t think he knew I’d react so badly.”

Patton nodded, placing his hand on Janus’s forehead.

“You’re still a little chilly. Why don’t you get yourself in bed, and I’ll go chat with Princey?”

“Okay.” Janus was heading for the door, thankful to be out of the awkward situation, when Patton stopped him. He turned around.  _ What now? _

“I don’t think you should go back there yet. It’s still cold.”

“I thought you told me to go to bed.”

“In here. You can sleep in my bed.”

“I… no. No thanks. That’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay,” Patton informed him, placing his hands on his shoulders and propelling him towards the bed. “You get in there.”

Janus obeyed, gingerly lowering himself into Patton’s bed, but only because he didn’t see a way out. It was actually pretty warm, though… and soft…

And then Patton pulled his arm away. Janus, to his own dismay, whimpered and reached for him.

“What are you asking for, kiddo? Do you want me to get in there with you?”

Normally that would have been a big no, but right now, it sounded really nice. Patton. Soft, warm Patton holding him as he drifted off. He nodded a little, and as Patton climbed in and he allowed himself to curl into him, he felt more relaxed than he had in years. 

Maybe allowing others to see his vulnerability wasn’t such a bad thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> To whom it may concern: I'm going up to my family cottage tomorrow, there's no wifi so I might disappear for a hot minute. Just letting you know in case anyone enjoys my updates and will notice me not being here.   
> Thanks for reading, and as always any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
